


Day Eight: Happy Ending Massage

by Firondoiel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Body Worship, Feelings, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Roleplay, Written for the QuiObi Writing Discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firondoiel/pseuds/Firondoiel
Summary: Obi-Wan tries to change the focus to Qui-Gon for this one.Part of the “Qui and Obi Make a Porno” Collection.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 89
Collections: Qui and Obi Make a Porno





	Day Eight: Happy Ending Massage

Obi-Wan lit the last candle and stepped back to review the results of his efforts. The windows were covered so only the low light of the candles illuminated the room. A calming fragrance from the burning oil was starting to permeate the air. All clutter had been cleared away and most of the furniture was pushed against the walls to make space for the long, padded table in the center of the room. It was covered by a single soft sheet, much nicer than the ones Jedi were accustomed to using. The finishing touch was the peaceful music that infused all of the elements that made up this carefully crafted haven of relaxation. 

Satisfied with his preparations, Obi-Wan breathed out slowly. Now he just had to wait for Qui-Gon to return. A tiny jitter of excitement passed through him, so he knelt on the floor to lightly meditate. He had to be focused and able to project nothing but serenity. This was supposed to be extra special. 

He rubbed his hands over his thighs, feeling the thin cotton of his pants. It was the only article of clothing he wore, and his hair was tied back keeping it off of his neck - partly for appearance and partly for functionality. 

The swish of the door announced Qui-Gon’s arrival. Curiosity and excitement emanated from him as he walked into the room. When his eyes landed on Obi-Wan, they flickered down to his bare chest and his gaze darkened. 

Obi-Wan smiled as he rose to his feet. His lover had seen him naked and in various provocative outfits several times over the last few days, but Qui-Gon still looked at his body with open appreciation and want. 

“Welcome, sir,” Obi-Wan greeted politely, “You’re just on time for your massage.”

“Oh?” Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow and looked slightly surprised, “I don’t recall making an appointment.” 

“I believe it was a gift from someone who cares about you,” Obi-Wan sent a small tendril of tenderness through the Force. 

Qui-Gon’s expression softened. “Well then. How can I refuse?”

“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan extended a hand, “Allow me to assist you in disrobing.” 

“Of course,” Qui-Gon compiantly began to undo the ties on his clothing. 

Obi-Wan was diligent in folding and setting them aside. Now it was his turn to admire the form of his partner. Qui-Gon looked stunning in the warm lighting, his bare skin almost glowing. Even nude, he stood there confident and graceful as always. His long, greying hair was undone and hung loosely, framing his wise and beloved face. His body was shaped by decades of physical training and demanding missions. His broad shoulders, strong chest and powerful arms. The sharp cut of his hip bones that was made less severe by the slight layer of fat that had developed with age. His cock hung soft and pink between his thighs, lengthy even in its unaroused state. 

After staring in silence for several minutes, Obi-Wan raised his eyes so that Qui-Gon could see the desire he knew was brimming there. 

“If you would lay on your stomach, please,” Obi-Wan gestured to the table. 

Qui-Gon lowered himself to rest on the padding, folding his arms to rest his head against and letting his hair drape over the table. An amused huff came from his lips when Obi-Wan placed a modesty towel over his behind, as if Obi-Wan had not been openly ogling him just a moment ago. 

Obi-Wan bit back a chuckle and reached for the oil. It was the same one he had used on himself as the pool boy, and it would not do to let it go to waste. He drizzled it on Qui-Gon’s upper back, then spread it over the skin with his hands. His fingers kneaded Qui-Gon’s shoulders, even though they didn’t really need it as Qui-Gon was highly skilled at releasing his tension into the Force.

Not to mention that he had been getting laid pretty regularly lately. 

Still, Obi-Wan meticulously worked the oil into the flesh, loving the feel of Qui-Gon’s muscled back. As he moved lower, his fingers brushed over a jagged scar near Qui-Gon’s spine from an injury on a mission that Obi-Wan remember very well. He gently traced it and then covered it with his hand as if to send a pulse of healing into it, but he just circled his palm over the area, massaging it. 

There was an old burn mark on Qui-Gon’s side that he also gave special attention. He ran his fingers over a raised red scar on the other side of Qui-Gon’s back, resisting the urge to press his lips to it as he felt a swell of emotion. His former master was an indomitable Jedi and warrior, but no one was invulnerable. 

Qui-Gon was very still under Obi-Wan’s hands. He was obviously hyper-aware of every touch from Obi-Wan and could feel his thoughts. 

“Obi-Wan, I am well and here with you now,” he said quietly as he sent a wave of reassurance. 

“Yes, sir,” Obi-Wan stayed in character, but responded with gratitude in their bond, “And it is my job to see that you leave here even more robust than you arrived.”

“I very much doubt that,” Qui-Gon snorted, recalling the times they had collapsed in exhaustion after their most recent games in his mind and sharing them with Obi-Wan.

“Then allow me to remove those doubts,” Obi-Wan slowly lowered the towel just enough so he could dig his thumbs into Qui-Gon’s lumbar region just above the top of his ass. He could sense silent laughter from Qui-Gon followed by a groan when he applied more pressure. 

“There we go,” he purred encouragingly as he actively worked the muscles until he felt them fully relax. His fingers brushed along the edge of the towel, and one dipped under it just a little, teasingly playing with the hem. 

Instead of lowering the towel further, Obi-Wan removed his hand and started massaging the back of Qui-Gon’s left thigh. He worked his way down the entire leg before doing the same to the right one, stopping occasionally to add more oil. Every now and again, Qui-Gon would grunt approvingly at Obi-Wan’s attentions. 

Obi-Wan released Qui-Gon’s ankle and felt a strong sense of satisfaction at the contented state of his lover. Qui-Gon’s eyes were closed, and he looked perfectly at ease. 

Maybe time to change things up just a little bit.

He nimbly lifted himself onto the table and straddled Qui-Gon’s legs. One eye cracked open to peer at him with the brow raised. 

“I need the leverage for this next part,” Obi-Wan explained guilelessly, “If you are uncomfortable with this position, I can always--”

“I have no objections. I submit myself to your expert knowledge.”

It was a good thing Obi-Wan was still raised on his knees so Qui-Gon couldn’t feel the way his cock twitched at statement. Although his pants were very thin and Qui-Gon’s unwavering side-stare was unlikely to miss it. 

“Wonderful,” Obi-Wan deftly whipped the towel away from Qui-Gon’s body and let it fall to the floor. 

Qui-Gon’s warm chuckle was audible this time. Until Obi-Wan palmed both of his buttcheeks and squeezed. The laughter melted into a low hum. 

Obi-Wan bent his head to hide his pleased grin, but he still broadcasted it loudly so Qui-Gon couldn’t possibly miss it. 

Then he focused on on kneading those globes in his oiled hands, sneaking in several shameless gropes. He rolled the cheeks and caught a glimpse of the winking hole between them as they spread. When he finished feeling up Qui-Gon’s ass, he stealthily stroked a single finger over the sensitive skin of his hole. 

Qui-Gon clenched beneath him in surprise. Then he pressed back slightly, trying to find Obi-Wan’s finger again, but Obi-Wan pulled away entirely.

“If you would lie face up for me now, sir,” Obi-Wan made no effort to dismount from his perch. 

The giant of a man between his legs raised up and fluidly rolled onto his back. Piercing blue eyes locked onto Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan breathed in and bit down on the inside of his lip. The pure adoration shining in Qui-Gon’s gaze made him feel weak. His heart thudded against his ribs. This was supposed to be about Qui-Gon, the most thoughtful lover who selflessly gave Obi-Wan everything he requested and more. He wanted Qui-Gon to feel how much he was loved, but one look from him had decimated Obi-Wan.

_Damn him._

If he didn’t have a very deliberate plan in place, Obi-Wan would have thrown himself down and kissed Qui-Gon’s mouth already. But he held himself back. He took a deep breath to compose himself. 

“Shall we continue?”

When he got a gentle smile and a nod, Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed his hands on Qui-Gon’s shoulders, still maintaining eye contact. Their faces were now close together. Such a short distance between their lips.

Obi-wan’s mouth felt dry. He made his hands start rubbing. His tongue darted out trying to wet his lips. Qui-Gon sucked in a sudden breath, and his eyes lowered to Obi-Wan’s mouth. Heat smoldered in them. 

It was hard to say who moved first, but their heads tilted towards each other. Obi-Wan gasped noisily and jerked back, looking away from Qui-Gon’s mesmerizing stare. 

His hands slid down to cup the swell of Qui-Gon’s pecs, allowing him to sit straighter and give him space to gather himself. Qui-Gon was still watching intently, but Obi-Wan ignored him and looked down at his chest instead. 

Qui-Gon’s nipples were hard against his palms. He dragged his hand down and plucked at them with his fingers. 

Then his right hand settled on top of Qui-Gon’s heart, lying flat and feeling the steady beat. The Force swirled through their bond, intertwined with love and lust. Obi-Wan couldn’t tell what emotions were from Qui-Gon and which ones were from himself. 

No longer willing to deny himself, Obi-Wan leaned over and kissed the skin over Qui-Gon’s heart. He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses across Qui-Gon’s sternum and down the center of his chest. His hand ran over the slight curve in Qui-Gon’s stomach before his mouth and tongue followed the same path, worshipping the body of the man he cherished. 

A dark bruise over Qui-Gon’s hip caught Obi-Wan’s attention. He smirked. He knew Qui-Gon got it when he took him from behind on the bar stool a few days ago. He kissed it fondly, then lightly bit at the jut of hip bone that he loved so much. 

Then his cheek nudge against the hot firmness of Qui-Gon’s cock. 

Obi-Wan straightened and looked down at the cock that stood erect and flushed. It was no secret that he loved Qui-Gon’s cock. He loved the massive size of it and how Qui-Gon had been almost embarrassed over it when they first became lovers. The concern and hesitancy Qui-Gon had shown when Obi-Wan had been determined to take all of it had been endearing. 

His fingers hovered close to the tip of it, as if he were about to stroke them down the shaft, but he changed course and started working the corded muscles of Qui-Gon’s thighs. 

Qui-Gon reached out and ran a hand along Obi-Wan’s flank, letting it come to rest on Obi-Wan’s hip. The touch was tender. And electrifying. 

“Sir, we really do not allow inappropriate contact like that here,” Obi-Wan said solemnly while letting his knuckles bump against Qui-Gon’s cock. 

“My apologies,” Qui-Gon answered just as seriously, but did not move his hand. 

Obi-Wan did not protest again. Even when Qui-Gon slowly opened his legs, forcing Obi-Wan to also spread wide in his kneeling position over Qui-Gon. There was a wicked glint in Qui-Gon’s eyes now. Especially as the thin material of Obi-Wan’s pants pulled tightly over his own burgeoning erection. Obi-Wan just smiled back. 

Reluctantly, he moved to pull away from Qui-Gon so he work his way down the front of his legs. But Qui-Gon’s hand tightened. It was the only warning Obi-Wan got before the man surged upwards with lightning speed and rolled Obi-Wan beneath him before he could so much as blink.

Obi-Wan yelped indignantly when his back slammed into the table, but desire flared excitedly within him. But that didn’t stop him from frowning petulantly at Qui-Gon as he loomed over him looking very pleased with himself, his large frame covering Obi-Wan’s body.

“This is about you,” Obi-Wan objected.

“Then I assume it’s about what I want as well?” Qui-Gon’s hair softly fell around them as he leaned towards Obi-Wan’s face.

“Well, yes,” Obi-Wan admitted while reminding himself to breathe, “But-”

Qui-Gon laid his fingers against Obi-Wan’s mouth to silence him. 

“Then let me have this,” he gently moved his hand to caress Obi-Wan’s cheek. “Let me have _you_.” 

Obi-Wan was lost. 

Qui-Gon pressed their lips together and kissed him breathless. Passion and devotion crashed over them both. Obi-Wan moaned into Qui-Gon’s mouth and reached up to wrap his arms around Qui-Gon’s neck. 

Their pelvises rocked together. Qui-Gon grinded down against the bulge in Obi-Wan’s pants, and Obi-Wan bucked his hips up to meet him. Their movements were slow and unhurried. Their tongues teased at each other as their kisses deepened.

The pace gradually increased as lust took both of them. Their kisses turned frantic and hungry as the need built within them. 

Qui-Gon came first. He spilled over Obi-Wan’s chest and stomach as well soaked through his pants. Obi-Wan felt Qui-Gon’s orgasm burst into their bond, and it drove him over the edge into his release as well, adding to the blaze of pleasure between them in the Force. 

And even as he orgasmed. Even as he came down from the rush. Even as their bodies cooled and became sticky with sweat and oil and dried spend.

Qui-Gon kept kissing him.


End file.
